


A dance to remember

by mega_mathi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mega_mathi/pseuds/mega_mathi
Summary: Arthur and Merlin finally got to marry after a long struggle with the council. Now, they are proudly celebrating their first dance





	A dance to remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/gifts).


End file.
